Missing Pieces Aang & Katara
by Dionysus101
Summary: Takes place between the fall of Ozai and shortly after the end of the show. Focuses on the development of Kataang from friends to so much more... Also includes some humorous Sokka shorts.
1. Chapter 1: Safe

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

**I expect to write five chapters for this fic, which take place between the defeat of Ozai and shortly after the final scene of the show. The relationships in this fic run parallel to the show (sorry Zutarians). I tried to keep the characters personalities as similar to the show as possible in this chapter (I know, Zuko is not chatty, but in this situation...). A lot of this chapter centers around Katara (she is my favorite character from the show) because I thought that the writers ignored a crutial part of the story when they left a huge gap in the Kataang relationship at the end. She went from being "confused" about her feelings for Aang to making out with him on a balcony in Ba Sing Se. I had so many questions, like: What happened between them after the fall of Ozai? Why are they in Ba Sing Se? Did they exchange words beforehand?**

**I also thought that they did not develop Katara's POV in this matter. It is obvious that she developed a romantic interest in Aang after the fall of Ba Sing Se, as seen in several episodes of Season Three. But the writers made her "confused" in _The Ember Island Players_then skipped to her giving Aang a loving look at Zuko's coronation speech. This "I'll only like you if you defeat the Firelord" attitude seemed uncharacteristically shallow for Katara's personality. But then I realized that maybe the writers intended it to signal that she was simly scared of losing Aang again, so she didn't want to open herself up to him because if he died, she would lose someone she deeply loved for the second time in her life...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Shortly after the defeat of Firelord Ozai-**

The night sky over the Fire Nation capital was illumined by burning rooftops from the epic Agni Kai that took place a few hours ago. The dual between Zuko and Azula had burned much of the structures around the Coronation Temple, causing flash fires to burn across the city. The relatively isolated Royal Palace, however, remained intact.

Zuko sighed as he watched Katara frantically pace back and forth between Appa and himself, her eyes downcast and filled with worry. They were awaiting the return of the Avatar and the rest of the Gaang on the Royal Plaza. He shifted from lying on his back to an upright position, every movement caused pain to course through his body. The wounds he received from the fight with Azula had been healed or bandaged an hour ago, but the effects of the lightning still shot through his nerves. He ignored the pain though, because his primary concern at the moment was Katara. She had been beside herself worrying about Aang, so much so that she made him panicky over the return of his new friend.

"Katara… pacing around like that will not make him return any faster, calm down," Zuko said rather harshly.

She looked up at him, her cerulean eyes filled with worry and fear. "What if he doesn't return, what if he…?" Fresh tears began to roll down her already stained face.

Zuko frowned. She had asked him that question five times in an hour. He painfully got to his feet and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, he will return," he tried to comfort her. Zuko had never seen her like this before. "Why have you lost your confidence? While we were flying here, you seemed certain that he would return."

"I was… trying to reassure myself more than you," she spoke in between sobs. "I'm just so scared I am going to lose him again before I can tell him…" she trailed off, her sobs became wails.

Zuko stood still, unsure of what to do and say. Then it dawned on him what she was trying to tell him. "You love him, don't you?"

At that, Katara threw herself to the ground, bent over to hide her face. Zuko knelt beside her and instructed her to take deep breaths. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and sat up to face Zuko, blushing. He could tell that she was embarrassed of her breakdown. He smiled at her.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone about…"

She smiled back at him and wiped her eyes. Although she was embarrassed for him to witness it, her breakdown had helped her partially release the fear that had eaten at her since the night Ba Sing Se fell. She wondered if talking to Zuko would help her release the rest of that fear.

"You were right, I do love him," she confessed, "I realized that I loved Aang after I lost him at Ba Sing Se. Seeing him… dead... made me realize that I had become dependent on him being with me, and I couldn't lose him. That night, I promised myself that I would never let something like that happen again."

Zuko began to connect the pieces that had been evident in his mind to the information she had just confided to him. "That explains why you were so angry with me after I joined the group. It wasn't just because your hatred of the Fire Nation for killing your mother-"

"You're right. I let those feelings be absorbed into my anger directed at you for hurting Aang. I was furious with you because I trusted you, and then you betrayed us and helped Azula defeat him. I know it was her that shocked him, but you were the one I released my anger at." She smiled. "But you have helped us so much recently. You taught Aang firebending and helped Sokka free Suki and my father… and you helped me find the man who killed my mother." She hugged him tightly, forgetting his injuries. Zuko grit his teeth in pain as she pulled back.

"I figured that you loved him when you threatened to kill me if I touched him."

Katara grabbed her arm and looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Katara's smile slowly faded from her face, sadness seemed to refill in her eyes. Zuko noted this and grasped her wrist lightly.

"Come on Zuko, comforting girls isn't hard. Just say something smooth," he whispered to himself. He blushed, realizing he just spoke his thoughts out loud, but she didn't appear to have noticed. She stared longingly at the horizon over the sea, scanning for any sign of his return. The sky was empty, save for the disappearing stars and a few clouds illuminated by the first few rays of the morning sun.

"Katara, Aang will return." He looked her in the eyes. "Everything he does, what he is doing for the world right now, is not just for the good of us all. He is doing it for you."

Katara gaped at Zuko. She didn't expect any sort of observation like that from the teenager in front of her. Zuko smiled, thinking he had made her feel better, however, his words had the opposite effect. Tears formed in her large blue eyes.

"I… he… shouldn't love me. I don't deserve him," she stuttered. She looked back to see Zuko's confused expression and began to ramble. "I hid my feelings from him and even when he confessed that those feelings were mutual at that play a few nights ago on Ember Island, I told him I was confused and to wait until the war was over because I was scared. But now, I wish I told him because if I never see him again-" she choked up, unable to continue to speak.

Zuko was silenced, unable to say a word. He realized that she had just shared her deepest feeling from her heart with him and he could not muster the words to respond to such a magnitude of feelings.

A cry from Appa awoke both of them from their thoughts. Golden light poured onto the plaza as the sun broke through the night and appeared on the horizon. Katara looked up to see a small black dot in the sky. She shot to her feet, anxious excitement replacing her pain. Appa cried again as Zuko struggled to his feet with the help of Katara. The minutes that passed seemed like hours to Katara as the dot grew large enough to make out the red coloring.

"It's a Fire Nation airship," Zuko said.

As the airship drew nearer to the three, it descended in altitude towards the plaza. Katara took deep breaths, fear creeping back into her mind. "Please be okay, Aang," she whispered to herself. She pictured in her mind her brother carrying his corpse from the airship and began to tear up again. Normally, she would be embarrassed for crying so much in front of others, but she didn't care at this point.

The airship let out heat before landing a few hundred yards ahead of them. Katara left Zuko behind and rushed across the port side to the boarding ramp that was dropped to the ground, her heart beating frantically. She heard footsteps clanking from above as four figures appeared on the ramp.

She felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest. "Aang!" she screamed.

"Katara!"

They met at the bottom of the ramp in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder, quietly sobbing in relief. Aang immersed himself in her thick, long hair. He had worried about her safety the entire way back to the Fire Nation capital.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear, his eyes watering from happiness.

"We were so scared that we lost you… that I lost you," she said shakily.

"Katara! You're okay!" shouted a voice above her.

She broke from her embrace to see an injured Sokka, supported by Suki and Toph hobbling down to greet her.

"Sokka! What happened to your leg?! Are you okay?!" she rushed up to him and enveloped him into a hug.

"I'm fine, the injured leg was from jumping from so many airships." Katara looked horrified, but Sokka continued speaking. "Aang was _amazing_! The Firelord got his butt kicked! Aang went into the Avatar State and beat him around and made a big blue light shine in the sky, and then he took his bending away and pulled the ocean up to end the fires-"

"What?!" Katara was shocked. "He took his bending away!?"

She turned to face Aang, who smiled up at her.

"How did you do that?!"

"A giant lion turtle taught me," he said.

"Wow, you have some crazy adventures," she smiled.

"That's what I said," Toph laughed. "Sorry we're late Sugar Queen, Meathead over here insisted on us finding his 'space sword' and boomerang."

Sokka frowned at this, for they could not recover his old boomerang. Suki noticed his change in mood and smiled.

"We'll make you a new boomerang, Sokka," she said, smiling.

"Well Sparky, you haven't had much to say," Toph spoke up. The others turned to see Zuko at the bottom of the ramp. He had been standing silently below Aang, listening to the others stories and was obviously embarrassed that the group's attention was now focused on him.

"What hapened to you Zuko?" asked Suki, noticing his bandaged torso and shoulders.

"Azula shot me..." he stated simply.

"Looks like I'm not the only one injured," smirked Sokka, who was promptly cuffed on the back of the head by Toph. "Oww".

"I thought you could redirect lightning?" Suki asked.

"He jumped in the way to save me" They turned to face Katara, who smiled at Zuko. Before he could reply, he was speedy rushed and caught in a hug from Sokka and Aang. Zuko awkwardly returned the hug, before shoving them off. Sokka fell to the floor, complaining loudly about his hurt leg.

"Well, you saved me Katara. You defeated Azula and you healed my burn," said Zuko gratefully.

"So everything turned out great, Twinkletoes beat the 'Pheonix King' and your psychotic sister was brought down." Toph said, turning to Zuko as she helped a complaining Sokka to his feet.

"Congratulations Aang," Zuko said.

"Thanks Zuko, I couldn't have done it without you or Toph, Sokka and Suki-" he smiled at them before turning to Katara. "-and especially you, Katara." He beamed.

She grabbed him abruptly and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Aang. I have to tell-"

She was interrupted by Sokka's shout. "I'm starving! Zuko, can we get something to eat!" Everyone laughed and made their way over to Appa, who warmly greeted Aang with a lick. Suki and Toph leapt atop Appa and lifted the injured Sokka and Zuko onto the bison's saddle. Katara was about to mount, but was stopped by Aang's hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, what were you going to tell me?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment before responding with a smile. "I'll tell you later Aang."

* * *

**Did you like it? Feel free to review, I respect your opinions!  
**

**In the next chapter, Katara will confess her feelings to Aang and- stop... SOKKA TIME! (yes, I'm crazy).**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Conscious Flows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I appreciate your input. This chapter still focuses around Katara, however, my next chapter will probably center more on Aang. Expect a Sokka short within a week. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The window filtered moonlight into the dark bedroom. A soft summer breeze chilled Katara's face as she stared at the red drapery hanging from her canopy. She was lost in her thoughts, unable to sleep. A lot had happened over the past twenty-four hours. They had won, Ozai and Azula were brought down, the war was over, and the newly-appointed Firelord Zuko pledged that he, along with Aang, would help restore balance to the world.

But joy was not what was keeping her from sleeping tonight. She rolled on her right side to face the door to the hall. The feeling of guilt had seeped into her mind after Aang's fight with Ozai, slowly growing louder as it tore through her thoughts earlier that day. By now, though, she was nearing her breaking point.

She realized how selfish she had been; how selfish she was being. She had tried to protect herself by blocking her feelings so she could not lose another loved one in her life, have another void in her heart where her mother once was. But now she saw what her reclusiveness had done to Aang. She had hurt him. He came to her and confessed that he had deep feelings for her, but she pushed him aside; told him that she was 'confused', when she knew in her heart she was not.

She stroked her hands through her hair and murmured to herself despondently, "He could have died without knowing the truth."

A whole new pain now stung at her conscious. Twice she had nearly lost him, and yet she still did not give him the truth. What if something like the incident a Ba Sing Se were to happen again? Could she live with herself if he were to die without knowledge of her love for him?

"I need to take a walk," Katara said out loud, hoping to clear her mind of such thoughts. She rose from her bed, her white night robe trailing behind her on the hard floor as she left the room. Darkness hid the ceiling of the hall as she walked aimlessly through the palace. She had no destination; she was simply trying to pull her focus away from the terrible thoughts that haunted her conscious mind. She passed by many doors before coming to a halt. The hallway passed through a large archway before veering off to the left. As she rounded the corner, Katara was taken aback by the beautiful sight before her. Openings on the right wall revealed that the hallway straddled one of the many courtyards of the palace. Moonlight illuminated the landscape below her—a stone walkway leading to a large cherry tree hanging over a small pond. Peace seemed to feel Katara as she strode forward to gaze at the site.

It was then that she noticed a doorway leading to a large balcony outside. Cool air swept over her tan skin as she stepped through the opening. She closed her eyes and inhaled; the sweet scent of cherry blossoms filled her senses and calmed her nerves. She surveyed the scene in front of her for a few minutes before noticing a figure seated to her left on a raised patio. It was Aang.

Katara felt her heart skip a beat as she climbed up to sit beside him. He was meditating in his standard cross-legged position and seemed to have not noticed her presence. She stopped to observe him in silence. He was breathing at a steady pace with his eyes lightly closed. He seemed to be a peace of mind, his body relaxed and loose. He was wearing his worker pants that the group had stolen months earlier when they first entered the Fire Nation. His hands were placed in his lap, running parallel in position with his thighs. Katara always loved to watch him like this. His tranquil expression always calmed her nerves if she were upset. She smiled as she seated herself beside him and lightly touched his hand.

"Aang?"

He opened his eyes and smiled at his new companion.

"Hi Katara, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep," she sighed, then turned to fully face him.

"Neither could I, that's why I'm out here meditating," he grinned.

She couldn't help but smile whenever he would flash his large grin at her. To Katara, he seemed to radiate joy. Aang could always cheer anyone up with a smile or a few encouraging words. He was the most wonderful person she had ever met.

They sat there, watching each other for a few moments, before they both laid back on the patio to admiring the night sky above. After a few minutes of stargazing, Aang turned on his side, silently taking in the girl beside him. The moonlight seemed to enhance her beauty. He noticed her dark hair blanketing her shoulders, hiding her ears and neck beneath its thickness. He reminisced on the few times he got to run his hands through it and smelled the sweet scent of summer flowers when he buried his face in it. He felt his heartbeat jump as he gazed at her large crystal blue eyes turned upwards towards the sky. He was captivated by how they twinkled in the moonlight. It was than that he realized she was now returning his stare with her own and a deep blush formed on his cheeks. Embarrassed by the situation, he shifted to sit up.

She smiled as he rose, revealing his bare back to her. Her smile faded from her lips as the horrible scar came into her view. The red scar disrupted the flow of his arrow tattoo up his back. It resembled to her a dam that prevented the blue ink from continuing to its destination. The thought reminded Katara of herself. She had built a mental dam to hold her feelings at bay so she could protect Aang, but it had really harmed him instead of helped him. She realized that he depended on her being with him and the painful thoughts from earlier that night began to return to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't stand the thought of torturing him any longer. Her hand shot out to grasp his shoulder as she sat up and readjusted herself to look him dead on.

"Aang…" she began. "I… I…" she faltered as she stared into his warm storm-grey eyes, before recovering. "I have a confession to make."

He sat silently waiting as she prepared her words. "Back at the theatre, you asked me my thoughts on… where we stood. I told you that I was confused." His heart pumped even wilder in the silence that followed. He felt her warm, smooth hands slide into his as she averted his gaze for a few moments, before meeting it again. "I lied."

Aang's mouth fell slightly ajar in shock. He couldn't even form a coherent thought. Katara's face flushed a deep crimson as she continued.

"Aang, when you… fell at Ba Sing Se, I was crushed. After Azula struck you with lightning, I felt like the world, my world, just stopped. When I held your lifeless body on Appa… and when, at first, you didn't respond to the spirit water from the North Pole… I felt like my heart was going to cave in. Nothing else mattered to me, but you."

Large tears streamed down her face and Aang realized that he too was crying. He felt her built-up pain from that night flow into him as she spoke, which crippled him. Aang's greatest weakness was seeing the person he cared about the most suffering. She saw his reaction to her words and leaned in closer to him, touching his teary cheek with her hand. His breath caught in his throat. He looked down, unable to look into her eyes. He felt remorseful for putting her through that.

He raised his eyes to meet her gaze again and choked-up. "K-Katara, I'm so s-sorry-" But she silenced him with her index finger pressed against his lips and continued speaking.

"It was then when I realized…" she paused, staring into his watery eyes. "That I love you, Aang."

* * *

**Sorry for stopping here- (dodges tomato). The next chapter is already in-progress and will hopefully be posted in about a week. Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**By the way, sorry for temporarily posting Chapter 1 twice... this was my first time using the "Add Chapter" feature, so I appologize for my ignorance.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confirmation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I did NOT end this chapter with a cliffhanger, so you guys can drop your tomatoes and penguins. Unfortunately you will have to wait a little longer for the Sokka piece, but he does appear in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the Kataang!**

* * *

He was at a loss of words. She loves him. Had she just uttered those wonderful words? Stunned, Aang could only gaze at her as she cupped her other hand to his right cheek.

"I've always loved you, but I didn't realize it until I lost you," she said soothingly.

He wanted to cry out in joy, leap into the air and kiss her but a question building in his mind prevented him from doing so.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly. Katara cringed, secretly wishing that he had not asked her that question. She knew she must tell him the information that she had kept secret for so long.

"Because I was scared," she whispered.

Aang's eyes widened in sadness as his voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. "Of what?"

She realized what he was implying and pulled him into a tight hug, placing his head in her shoulder. "Aang, I would never be scared of being with you. You are the most wonderful person on this planet. You are kind, compassionate, honorable, and you're part of our family." She pulled back from the hug and wiped his damp cheek with her thumb. "I was scared that I would lose you… to Ozai."

He wasn't sure how to respond so he just sat in silence and watched her struggle to form an explanation. Her face dropped, obscured from Aang's vision by shadows. She shifted to sitting on her knees, which Aang did the same. When her face rose to face him again, a fresh coat of tears now trailed down her cheeks and across her jaw line. Whatever she was about to confess to him, it must really be deep to affect her so much.

"Aang, when my mother died, a part of me did too. I was so lighthearted and carefree before her death, but her departure strained my family so much… I had to fill her place and grow up at such an early age…" she spoke through sobs, seeming to barely be able to contain herself. Aang realized that she was confiding in him feelings that she had never spoken of before, and gently grasped one of her hands that laid in her lap. Katara looked to her right at the beautiful cherry tree in the courtyard below. She wiped her face and continued.

"I never was able to enjoy childhood; playing in the snow, going penguin sledding with Sokka. I had to control everything, to make sure that I couldn't get hurt again. I couldn't have fun. That part of me didn't exist any longer. It's absence, my mother's absence, left a hole in my heart." She looked at him again and managed a teary smile. "That is, until I found you."

Aang was touched by her words. He had no idea that he had such an impact on her life. She had rarely spoken of her past before he met her. Occasionally, had heard Sokka tell stories of their childhood, but he failed to see how much she had struggled as a young girl.

"You were so free spirited and fun loving; I was drawn to you from the start. Not to mention you were an airbender," she said, looking at the blue arrow atop his forehead.

He smiled.

"As we traveled together, my feelings for you grew stronger. At first, I thought my love for you was platonic, but over time it seemed to grow into something much more," she said bashfully. Aang could see the blush growing on her cheeks.

"Do you remember, in the Cave of Two Lovers-" she began.

"Secret Tunnel, secret tunnel!" Aang sang loudly as he shot to his feet and threw his arms above his head dramatically. Katara burst in to laughter at his display as he fell back to his knees in laughter as well. After catching their breaths, Katara continued.

"When we were in the tomb, I purposed that we should kiss." Aang nodded his head, drawing up the memories of that moment in the dark tomb. She had brushed the thought off as a 'crazy idea' and he attempted to do so as well, but it had backfired. He was dragged out of his thoughts by hearing her resume their conversation.

"-even though I felt that it was our only way out, part of me really wanted to kiss you. Then… well, you remember," she said, her blush deepening on her face. He plunged back into his memories. Their first kiss in the dark, damp cave; her eyes closing as she drew near to him was an image he would never forget.

"But I really didn't realize that I loved you until that night at Ba Sing Se. Traveling across the world hadn't given me time to reflect, so I was caught off guard by how deep my feelings ran for you. When I saw you falling from the air from Azula's shock and held your cold, lifeless body in my arms, I knew." She paused and took a deep breath to prevent herself from crying again.

"I knew that I loved you. I felt… so much pain. It was like losing my mother all over again, except worse. You had made me feel more… alive than ever before, and I realized that I had become dependant on you being with me. I wanted to stay with you forever. But you were dead in my arms…" she could not hold back the tears any longer as they spilled down her face.

"I thought all the hope in the world had died with you," she sobbed. "But then I remembered the spirit water and… it gave me one last chance. I used it… but you didn't move… nothing happened; you just lay motionless in my arms. I gave up and began to cry, but you lit up and returned… I was relieved." She wiped the last tear from her eyes and began to chuckle, much to the confusion of her company.

"I'm so embarrassed. I'm behaving just like that actress from the play," she said. They both broke into laughter, recalling the melodramatic performer that portrayed Katara in the horrid play, 'The Boy in the Iceberg'. She had cried in almost every scene that featured her, much to the displeasure of the real Katara.

"I realized then that you were vulnerable and ever since then I've watched you like a hawk. I cared more deeply about you than ever, but I couldn't open up to you. I knew that you were going to face Ozai and the fear of losing you again grew as time wore on. When you kissed me at the invasion, I was shocked. I had suspected that you had a crush on me, but when you kissed me, I knew that you loved me back… which made it worse. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again, but if we were… lovers, then…"

"So that explains why you were angry when I kissed you at the theatre-" Aang piped up, but Katara interrupted him.

"No! I wasn't angry at you!" she shouted, but softened after seeing Aang taken aback. "I was angry with myself." She sat in silence for a few moments, pondering if she should tell him the truth. Would he forgive her? Could he forgive her?

Aang opened his mouth to speak, but Katara interjected him again.

"I thought that maybe… if I distanced myself from you, I could protect myself if… something went wrong." She could not meet his eyes. She looked away in shame.

"I didn't want to get hurt again, I wasn't sure if I would be strong enough to move on if I lost you. So I hid my love for you away." Admitting this to him broke Katara's heart. He trusted her with his life and she had deceived him. She became enraged with herself.

"But that wasn't fair! It wasn't fair for you to have to suffer from my reclusiveness!" her voice rose in volume. "You trusted me, but I played your heart because of my own fears!" she was shouting now. Aang feared that she would wake the rest of the palace with her ranting.

"Katara, calm down. Take a deep breath," Aang instructed. He closed his eyes and demonstrated for her. After a few breaths, she regained her composure.

"When you left before the comet, I deeply regretted hiding from you for months. I was being so stupid! It wouldn't have mattered if I had told you because I would have felt the same loss either way if you had died. Then I became terrified that you would die not knowing that I loved you, so after you returned I promised myself that I would confess to you…" she trailed off, returning her gaze to meet his. Her eyes appeared to plead with his.

"Aang… I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you can never forgive me for hurting you."

"Forgive you, Katara? I love you more than anything else in the world," he beamed at her.

"You mean you're not mad at me, at all?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm not. To know that you love me back… it's great—it's incredible! I understand why you hid your feelings away from me so don't be angry with yourself. Besides, you're being open right now."

She let out a sigh. "You are just too wonderful Aang. I don't deserve someone like you."

"Don't be ridiculous Katara. I probably wouldn't wake up in the mornings if I couldn't see you," he laughed. She couldn't help but smile at seeing his joy.

He placed his hand over hers and leaned forward. "This is the happiest moment of my life." he said, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Agreed," she said happily. She felt herself leaning towards him, their faces now inches apart.

"What are you to doing up at this hour?" came a sleepy voice from behind them.

Aang looked up as Katara whirled around to see her brother standing in his newly- acquired Fire Nation bed robes, wearing an annoyed expression on his face. Suki stood in the doorway, seemingly asleep on her feet. The couple blushed furiously as Sokka lifted himself up onto the patio.

"Uh, we couldn't sleep," Aang said quickly. "So-uh-we came out here to get some fresh air." he lied.

"I heard you shouting, Katara. Were you two fighting?" he asked, not noticing the obvious stumbles of Aang's response to his first question.

"No, I was venting… to Aang," Katara stated. It was true.

"Oh, well that's great," he yawned. "Now come to bed."

They rose as Sokka hopped down from the patio and shuffled over to a sleepy Suki to lead her back to their room.

"Thank goodness he's so clueless," Katara whispered in Aang's ear and they both giggled. Sokka looked back at them with a raised eyebrow before disappearing into the dark hall

Aang and Katara followed them back through the hall to their rooms. Sokka motioned them goodnight before quietly closing his door. Aang turned to enter his room but was stopped by Katara's hand on his shoulder. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Aang, I love you," she said, before turning to go to her own room. She had wanted to do that for so long. All of the turmoil inside of her was gone now, replaced by a wave of love and happiness. She could finally get some rest.

He smiled after her as she left. "Goodnight, Katara. I love you too."

* * *

**See, no cliffhanger. Katara was a bit sobby, but this issue would be a very emotional thing to deal with. I love to know what you think, so please review!**


	4. Sokka vs Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**As promised, I deliver the first Sokka short! There will be another one after my next chapter (that is, if you guys like it, of course).**

* * *

"Where is the kitchen?!" I shouted as I clutched my stomach.

I was standing in a long hallway alone, searching for some food. It was near sundown outside and I haven't eaten since my early lunch with the gang. This palace is so huge; I've been here for nearly a week and I'm still getting completely lost whenever I'm alone. Stupid firebenders and their giant palaces.

I came to an intersection in the halls and cried out in frustration. "Why do they all look the same?! With the big red drapes and creepy lighting!" I rambled to myself. What do I do now?

I decided to try the corridor to the left; knowing my luck, I've probably gone down the same hall twice already. Without anyone in the halls, it was kind of hard to figure out where you are going. Zuko dismissed the excess amount of servants, thankfully with the exception of the cooking staff and cleaners, so I haven't met a soul since my training ended with Suki and the warriors. Man, Ty Lee is crazy. I mean, I've always known she can block your chi and all, but she beat me down in about a minute. She also drove me crazy. No wonder Suki wants to join us when we leave for Ba Sing Se tomorrow.

Then, I smelled it—meat. Saliva poured from my mouth as I imagined the rich taste of hippo beef tantalizing my taste buds. I started to rush forward, my sense of smell searching for the source of my desire. I heard voices ahead a saw light peaking out of two large doors at the end of the corridor. That has to be it! that has to be the kitchen! "Supper!" I shouted.

My pace quickened as I raced towards the lit room ahead of me, the smells of new food plunging into my nostrils. It smelled delicious. As I neared the large doors, I recognized familiar voices coming from within the room. Aang and Katara must be in there.

My charge came to a halt as my face came into contact with something hard. I fell to the floor and let out a stunned cry. The door that had hit me flew back to its place as a boy and a girl gleefully hopped into the hall. They burst into fits of laughter when they saw me lying on the ground. I frowned

"Sokka, are you alright?" My sister asked through her laughter.

"The door hit your head pretty hard, I'm surprised you're still conscious," said Aang.

Katara scoffed at his remark. "Please, Aang. I'm surprised his thick skull didn't break the door in half."

At that, they hooted in laughter. I rose to my feet.

"Very funny you guys, now when's supper," I asked.

"Oh thank goodness," Katara said in mock concern, "At least we know he's alright. He's asking for the next meal." They resumed their laughter, so I stormed off, not wanting to be mocked anymore. Why does she always show off in front of Aang? Especially at my expense!

* * *

**Short & sweet. Please feel free to review. No really, review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Hey everybody! This chapter takes place before and after the finale. It's a bit short, but you'll forgive me because I'm working on a new series! It stars Sokka with his POV on events from the show. I'll have it up around Christmas or so, so stay tuned. But for now, enjoy...  
**

* * *

Aang walked out to the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. The sun was setting behind the middle ring wall. It painted the sky in a beautiful light pink and orange; the clouds shone golden from the last rays of light. Ba Sing Se set below him, a sea of humanity that filled the lands between the great walls.

He sighed in content and sadness. In a few days, the long international peace talks would begin. He dreaded them, for he was the Avatar and was expected to give enlightening advice to the attendees. Part of him also missed traveling across the world in his quest. It had been part of his drive for the past year and now it was finally over. After that, Zuko and Mai would leave for the Fire Nation and he—they…

Aang was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the soft feet of Katara behind him. She walked to his side and placed a hand on the balcony. She blushed slightly as he turned to face her. He had gone through so much in one year. She wondered, like many times before, if she could have done the same in his place. But right now wasn't the right time for those kinds of thoughts. She saw the happiness in his eyes and his smile, but also the hurt. Instinctively she pulled him into a hug. Aang came willingly and embraced her snugly, his eyes closed tight. They both cut their eyes to each other as the pulled apart to look at the sunset. She glance at him as he watched the sinking sun, the unhappiness in his eyes was gone. She smiled inwardly at how she could affect him so. She was glad that she meant as much to him as he did to her. But she hadn't fully showed him her affection eight nights ago at the Fire Nation Palace. Katara knew what she was about do.

She turned to face him as he did so to her. Her love for him flooded her conscious as she met his eyes. He was waiting. He had been waiting for almost a year. She had to end his wait right now.

She closed her eyes and leaned in slowly.

-------

"Fine, I'll start over," Sokka said in a defeated tone. The group had scrutinized his fictitious rendition of their time together.

Suki and Mai returned to playing Pai Sho as Zuko looked on. Iroh went to the back to the back to gather money for the group's meal. Toph however, stayed by Sokka's side.

"When are we leaving to eat, I'm starving?" asked Sokka.

"Would you stop asking me that, I don't know-" exploded Toph, but she stopped.

Sokka looked up to see why she had ceased speaking. She stood still, seeming to be concentrating on something. A wide grin slowly developed on her face.

"What are you-" Sokka began, but she raised a hand to cut him off.

The others looked up to see what was going on as Iroh returned to the room.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Where's Aang and Katara?" he asked.

-------

The said couple reentered the tea shop to stares from everyone inside.

"Where were you two? What were you doing?" asked Sokka.

They both blushed furiously as Aang fumbled for a response.

"We were… um… we were…"

"We were watching the sunset," Katara responded quickly.

The smirk on Toph's face grew to epic proportions.

"Really Sugar Queen, in each others arms?" she asked, faking innocence.

Katara's entire face reddened as her brother's expression grew to shock.

"What?!"

Zuko and Suki wore knowing expressions as Sokka flew to his feet to confront the two. Katara had hoped Sokka wouldn't react like this, but the cat owl wasn't out of the bag yet.

"Kissing," Toph added.

Well, so much for that.

* * *

**Did you like? I figured that Sokka would react with shock and possibly anger in hearing of Kataang. I'm probably going to extend my original idea of five chapters to eight or ten, so keep R&R'ing!**


	6. Chapter 5: Powderpuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Happy 2009! Sorry I've not updated in a while, I've been in ATL without my PC so, yeah. Anyway this story takes place about a week after the last one. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

The stars shown dimly over the well-lit streets of Ba Sing Se as the gang's carriage reached their Upper-ring apartment given to them as a bequest from the state during their first visit to the metropolis. Their house was of adequate size compared to the other elite homes of Ba Sing Se, but it suited the unpretentious teenagers well. It's Upper-ring contemporary design and yellow-tiled roof set it apart from the homogenous blue-tiled roof style of the rest of the city.

The group, with the vocalized exception of Toph, enjoyed living in the city for the time being. International post-war settlements were currently being held in the Earth Kingdom Palace, so Aang, being the Avatar, was expected to attend. The newly crowned Firelord Zuko also attended the talks as the sole representation of the Fire Nation (Iroh had declined when invited to the ceremony). Master Pakku and Chief Hakoda represented the interests of both the Water Tribes and the recently restored Earth King Kuei represented his kingdom along with the Council of Five and all the provincial governors.

Aang found the meetings unbearably dull and only entertained himself by mocking the more animated characters with Katara while everyone's attention was elsewhere. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki were all invited to the talks as honorary warriors of the "Team Avatar". Katara and Sokka's status as children of Hakoda, Toph being a member of the Bei Fong family, and Suki's claim of leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, gave them necessary titles of importance. Sokka found the meetings fascinating and absorbed every word spoken, but Aang, Katara, Suki and Toph hated them. The meetings trapped them in a conference room for hours on end; Aang missed the outdoors and the feeling of wind whipping across his face as he glided through air. For now, though, he must endure the hours of boredom and save those wonderful thoughts for another time.

Aang was happy, anyway, that his friends would give up their freedom just to join him. Katara did not have to attend the talks; she did so to keep him company.

The driver opened the carriage door and the weary teenagers stumbled out onto the steps to the front door. Toph barreled through the entrance and collapsed in the floor of the common area, exhausted.

"I'm not going to a single other meeting!" she announced as the others filed through the door.

"No one is forcing you to go," Suki pointed out as she closed the front door behind her.

"Look Powderpuff, I'm tired and I don't need to hear-"

"Powderpuff?!"

"Relax Suki," Sokka said as he separated the two girls who were now in each others faces. "Toph has accepted you into the group if she gives you a nickname. You two are just on edge from lack of sleep."

"I guess I'll have to find a new nickname for you, Sokka. Meathead doesn't fully work anymore. Don't get me wrong, your still an idiot, but that full head of hair covers up you meat-filled skull," Toph smirked.

"Thanks Toph, you are just such a kind, spirited, wonderful person," Sokka said flatly.

"We should get some rest," Aang stated as he shuffled to his room.

The rest of the group followed, but Katara stopped and grabbed Aang's arm to pull him back into the common room. Sokka, who was walking beside Aang, looked back at them quizzically before turning to pull Suki into his bedroom. Katara smiled as he disappeared. She had been afraid that Sokka would not like her relationship with Aang, but he had surprised her by giving her his support. He'd told her in private: "Hey, if Aang make's you happy, then I'm happy. Personally, I think you couldn't have found a better guy."

She turned to look back at Aang. He smiled at her, waiting for an explanation of her sudden action. She became embarrassed.

"Hey Aang, I was wondering…" Katara trailed off as she looked away to a painting on the wall.

"What is it, Katara?" Aang asked.

"You know, there's not a meeting tomorrow and everyone else is…"

Aang got the gist of where she was going with her question and beat her to it. He had planned in advance to spend time with her the next time they had a free day, but he originally was going to wait and ask her tomorrow. She must be thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, everyone will be away. I've been thinking, maybe we could… do something together."

Katara burst into laughter. Aang was taken aback by her sudden outburst and looked at his feet in embarrassment. Had he said something wrong?

"Sorry," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "That reminded me of Sokka's pick-up line he used on Princess Yue."

"What did he say?" asked Aang, grinning.

"He was trying to act cool and said 'I was thinking maybe we could do some activities together'." She said mockingly. They both broke into laughter.

Katara loved to see Aang laugh. His joy seemed magical to her. He was like a star that radiated happiness to everyone around him. He seemed to light up the room even now. How could anyone hold so much merriment inside of them?

"I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow, Aang!" Katara laughed.

He beamed at this and embraced her.

"We could go on a date to dinner." Aang suggested as he pulled away from the hug.

Katara's mouth fell open to his statement, shock silencing an immediate response from her. What did he say now?

"A date? Aang, that's a great idea! I'd love to!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"Really?! That's-," he began, but he was stopped by her lips smacking into his.

"I can't wait, but we need to go to sleep now. Night is half-way over," she said.

Aang agreed and they walked towards the hall. The dormitory wing of their house branched from the right side of the common room and formed a "T" shaped hallway. Sokka and Suki's room were the first two rooms. Toph's lay straight ahead and Aang and Katara's sat opposite of each other. Zuko and Mai were staying with Iroh due to the lack of space and because Zuko wished to spend time with his uncle.

Katara heard movement from inside Sokka's bedroom and was about to comment when the door to his room flew open. A scantily clad Suki stormed out and into her room, followed by an also scantily clad and distressed Sokka.

"Suki wait! It came out wrong; I didn't mean it that way! You're beautiful in your makeup too!" Sokka begged as he followed her into her room.

Aang and Katara exchanged looks and waited to hear what was going on. After a few minutes of hushed talk, the sound of kissing came from the dark room. Katara rolled her eyes and turned to hug Aang.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**How was it? Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger, I will update soon this time. So no throwing penguins, right (nervous laugh)?**


	7. Chapter 6: A Day of Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**χαιρετώ κατοικίζω Greek buds! That's "Hello people" for all of you non-Greeks. I'm just being crazy!**

**This chapter is pretty much no-drama (like Obama) and humorous (I hope). Also some Suki POV. Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Morning light filtered into the bedroom as the sun rose above the walls of Ba Sing Se. The rays crossed across the polished wood floor and up onto the bed where Katara was soundly sleeping, her back to the window. She smiled in her rest as light footsteps entered her room.

Aang froze in place as he stared at the sleeping girl in front of him. She's so beautiful, especially when she's sleeping. Her dark, thick hair lay draped across her face and the pillow. The white flannel sheets and her cream colored nightgown accented her soft tan skin. She seemed at utter peace; he hated to disturb her. But today was a special occasion.

Katara awoke to a hand gently rubbing her shoulder. She groaned as she rolled over to face the window. The bed was too comfy to get up just quite yet. She must sleep.

"Katara, wake up! It's well into the morning, you missed breakfast!" rang a voice in her ear.

"Too sleepy, leave me be…" she grumbled into the pillow. Why did he wake her up?

Aang smiled and backed away towards the door, still facing the bed.

"Fine… it's just that everyone else has already left and we have the house all to ourselves…" he teased.

Katara shot up in full alertness, the memory of the conversation that took place the night before flashing through her mind.

"I'm awake! Wait, Aang, I'm awake!"

* * *

Toph sighed and blew a rebellious strand of hair from her face. She was leaning against the wall of a shop, 'watching' Sokka drag Suki excitedly through the aisles with countless items pilled in a large bag. Since they were "world saviors" now, many Upper-ring shops had offered to allow the gang free access to their merchandise. Sokka, of course, had graciously accepted.

"Don't you think we have enough kitchen supplies, Sokka?" Suki asked as he stopped to grab another trinket and toss it in the bag.

He twirled around dramatically to face her, a mixer firmly clutched in his hand.

"Suki dear, one can never have enough mixers to mix with."

She giggled as they leaned in for a kiss. Toph grimaced at what she was forced to see.

"Would you two lovebirds cut it out! Sheesh, I already have to see your midnight escapades!" she shouted, catching the attention of every shopper in the store.

Sokka and Suki blushed from the shocked expressions of nobles and hurried towards the shop owner for thanks.

"We'll just take what we've got and leave. We need clothes and furniture more than kitchen supplies anyway." Sokka said as he hurried the two girls out of the store.

"Watertribe," spat a noblewoman.

* * *

Aang crept through the hallway, his feet barely meeting the floor. He peered to his left and right as he passed by open bedroom doors. He was almost safe, just a little further…

A cool hand tapped the bare skin on his back.

"You're it!" Katara squealed as she took off towards the common room.

Aang followed in hot pursuit as they reached the wide open room. Katara eyed the large green cushion that was "base". She laughed as she sprinted towards her safe haven. She dove to reach it, but Aang had other ideas. He leapt forward and latched onto her as they fell into the soft cushion. They rolled onto the floor, laughing in joy. They finally came to a stop on their sides, both still embracing one another. It was then how they noticed how close they were to each other. Both were still in their light bed dress and blushed as they let go to roll onto their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"I haven't had this much fun… ever," said Katara contently.

"Me either," replied Aang dreamily.

Katara smirked at his tone and pinched his arm.

"I like that you've listened to my advice," she commented as she ran her fingers through his new short hair.

"I know that you like it, but I'm not supposed to allow my hair to grow out. It's not traditional," Aang said.

"Aang, you can create all new traditions," she said as he eyed her quizzically.

"I'm the last Airbender, Katara. It is up to me to preserve-" but she cut him off.

"Yes Aang, I understand that. But have you ever considered that you are also the first Airbender as well."

Aang's eyes widened at her statement. "What?! What do you mean I'm the 'first' Airbender?! There are no other Airbenders."

"Aang, your children will be Airbenders. Every Air Nomad child born has the ability to bend air. You will be the father of the new Airbenders, so you can preserve the traditions of Air Nomad culture and create new ones," she smiled as she explained.

Aang's eyes glistened as the realization hit him.

"Katara, you're a genius! I've never thought of that before," he beamed, but his face fell as a new fear crept into his mind. "But what if the trait doesn't pass down with one parent being an Air Nomad? What if two are needed?"

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Aang. We will have to just wait and see." She saw his eyes widen and realized what she had just said. She covered her mouth and looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Katara. I understand what you meant. We _all_ will have to wait and see."

She stilled seemed flustered, so Aang tried a different approach to calm her down.

"Speaking of hair, I really like yours down like it is right now," he said smoothly as he ran his hands through her dark hair.

"You like it how it is now? It's everywhere. I haven't even brushed it this morning." She said as she removed his hands.

"I think you look beautiful anyway," he said smiling.

She blushed before laughing and tickling his stomach. The two dropped their conversation and resumed playing.

* * *

The three teenagers made their way down the crowded cobblestone avenues of Upper Ba Sing Se as they returned home. Sokka sighed as he carried two large bags in his arms. Suki held the other two other bags, while Toph seemed content not to carry any at all.

"So Sokka, how do you feel about your sister dating Twinkletoes?" Toph asked the boy as he rounded the corner to a less crowded street. She was hoping to strike a nerve, however Sokka just smiled back at her.

"You know what, if they're happy, then I'm happy," said Sokka.

"That's very sweet of you Sokka," said Suki coquettishly.

They attempted to kiss, but the bags of supplies prevented them from doing so.

"Ugh, do you guys always have to be so mushy," Toph complained.

Sokka smirked as he looked back to the blind earthbender.

"I can't help it. She's just so… mushable."

Suki shot him a weird look as Toph burst into laughter.

"Mush-able? Wow, I'm sure Powderpuff really loved that, Meatbrain," Toph teased. Suki frowned at hearing her unwanted nickname, but refrained from responding to Toph's taunting.

The group reached the tree-covered street that led to their house. Suki smiled contently as she smelled the scent of flowers in the mild wind. She loved living in their apartment. Ba Sing Se was nothing like the village on Kyoshi Island, but she felt it was her home now as well. The other warriors had returned home but would regroup in Ba Sing Se in a few weeks. Suki missed them dearly, but she had become accustomed to living with the gang over the past few months. Sokka and the others were her family too, and she was unsure of what she was going to do in the future. She snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the house.

"I feel a lot of movement coming from inside," Toph said as they drew nearer. Laughter poured audible from the open windows.

"What are they doing?" Sokka asked himself out loud as he climbed the stairs, followed by Suki and Toph.

He attempted to use his foot to slide the door open but it would not budge.

"Toph will you get the door, my hands are-" Sokka began, but that was all he could get out.

The front door flew open and two figures jolted out and collided with him, causing the group to topple backwards into the street. The items from the bags spewed across the lane as shocked nobles gasped at the scene. A woman covered her child's eyes from seeing the attire of the Avatar and Katara. Aang lay on top of a very stunned Sokka while Katara, Suki, and Toph were sprawled out beside them.

Aang sat up and rubbed the back off his head.

"Uh, hi Sokka. How was your morning?"

* * *

**I bet that would be a very awkward situation. You will have to wait a chapter for the date. Please feel free to review... why do I always say that?**


	8. Chapter 7: Into the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Hey everybody. Sorry I've not updated for a few weeks. I've just been in WASHINGTON and got back this morning! The inauguration was... amazing! Although I was too far away to see him get personally sworn in, I saw him later at the parade to the White House. Go President Obama!**

**Anyway, sorry about throwing politics in your face. I'm exhausted from a six hour car ride though, so yeah... I'm not sane right now (like I ever was).**

**So basically this chapter sets up the next chapter. Don't get me wrong, stuff happens. It's the longest chapter I've written so far! So... yeah... enjoy!**

* * *

"Twinkletoes, get the door!" bellowed Toph from her room.

Aang, who was busy in the kitchen helping Katara prepare a meal for lunch, hurried into the common room to see Sokka already at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Aang.

Sokka shot him an annoyed glance to communicate that he had no idea who was outside the door. He was still angry with Aang and Katara for creating the incident on the street earlier that morning. He slid open the doors to reveal Zuko and Mai standing atop the porch.

"Hello Sokka, Aang," Zuko addressed both of them with a smile. "Mai and I wanted to come and hang out with you guys before we leave tomorrow."

"You're leaving tomorrow? But we still have several more meetings," said Sokka, slightly shocked.

"I know, but we must return to the Fire Nation as soon as possible. My absence at such an unstable time is dangerous. Without my presence, a rebellion could occur," Zuko explained as he stepped through the door with Mai.

"Oh," Sokka scratched the back of his head. He had not thought of the political consequences of Zuko remaining in Ba Sing Se. After one hundred years of war against the rest of the world, the Fire Nation citizens were not likely very happy that Zuko had ended it by restoring the two nations they had conquered. Many could consider the act treasonous and support the restoration of Ozai to the crown, or worse, Azula. Well, maybe not Azula.

"So this is your house? It's quite nice." Zuko commented as he looked around, however Mai remained silent.

"Um, thanks," Sokka laughed uneasily. He had adjusted to, and even come to like having Zuko in the family; however Mai being around was still something to get used to. She rarely had something to say; he'd never even seen her smile... except when she's with Zuko.

"Where are the others?" Zuko asked, snapping Sokka out of his thoughts. Aang answered for him.

"Toph and Suki are in their rooms. I was helping Katara fix lunch before you arrived. Would you like to eat with us?"

"Sure," Zuko nodded.

"I'll help Katara make an extra two bowls," Aang said as he turned to reenter the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the table to eat lunch. Zuko was explaining that the search for his mother was going smoothly. Intelligence reports indicated that she had taken up residence in the southeastern Earth Kingdom province of Beiling.

"So, you're going back to the Fire Nation," Toph stated as she crammed a large amount of rice into her mouth.

"We will leave tomorrow with an escort party," Zuko said.

"Why are you leaving on foot? Can't you use an airship?" Suki asked as she passed the near empty bowl of rice to Aang. He was last to be served.

"We will fly back to the Capital, but the Generals recommended that we keep the airships out of Ba Sing Se so we don't upset the citizens. Fire Nation airships might no be a very welcoming sight right after the occupation, so we'll meet them at the rendezvous point."

"I see," said Suki. "And where is that?"

"I don't know," said Zuko as he sat down his chop sticks. "We'll be picked up tomorrow and escorted there."

"You would think that they would let you know where you're going ahead of time," Sokka remarked as he shoveled that last of his rice into his mouth.

"Listen guys," Zuko began. "This might be the last day Mai or I see you in a long time, so we wanted to invite you to a dinner tonight. The Earth King has invited us to dine with him and suggested that we bring guests. I was hoping that you all would join us."

Aang shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the others, except for Katara, gave their approval. She glanced over at Aang, silently telling him to say something.

"Well um, actually Zuko… Katara and I… we uh—we can't because we already had plans," Aang fumbled. He knew that he'd sounded impolite and frowned as he saw Zuko's expression drop slightly. He felt Mai's gaze boring into the side of his face as he shrunk lower into his seat.

"What he means Zuko is that we have already made arrangements for tonight. I'm really sorry but we weren't aware of your plans," Katara stepped in.

Zuko's face lifted again as he gave her a half smile.

"I understand."

Suddenly, an idea came to Aang.

"We could do both!" he exclaimed. Everyone's gaze fell upon him as he continued to explain. "Zuko, when is the dinner?"

Zuko bit his lower lip as he tried to recall a time.

"At dusk," Mai stated for him.

"Alright, we'll go to your dinner and then, Katara-" he turned to address her, beaming. "-you and I can go out afterwords" Aang's grin fell as he realized that he had just revealed their date to the group.

Katara's cheeks now resembled a blooming red rose as an awkward hush fell over the table. It was Toph who characteristically broke the silence.

"Well, is anyone going to make some more rice, or are you all going to leave for the blind girl to do?" she exclaimed animatedly.

The group burst into laughter and the tension from earlier melted away.

* * *

Aang combed his short hair flat as he prepared for the dinner with Earth King Kuei in his bedroom. The setting sun cast an orange hue in his bedroom, making his skin glow brightly in the mirror. Aang smiled at himself before slipping on his formal Air Nomad robes and leaving his room. Sokka and Toph were waiting on him in the common room. Toph wore formal Earth Kingdom noblewoman attire while Sokka was wearing a traditional green and black noble's robe. He did not own any formal Watertribe dress, so he and Suki had done some last minute emergency shopping. Toph had unmercifully teased him by saying that he was "assimilating" to Ba Sing Se culture already. Sokka had reminded Toph that he was a Watertribe warrior, not an "over-stuffed, pompous noble".

Aang approached Sokka who smiled up at him from his seat on the floor. He had obviously forgiven Aang for embarrassing him earlier that day.

"Are the girls ready yet?" asked Aang.

"No, but you know girls. Always fussing over how they look," Sokka sighed as he looked over the new hilt of his sword. The old hilt had been damaged from the plummet off of the airship, so Sokka had crafted a new one from scratch.

"Not me!" piped up Toph while cleaning her ear with her pinky finger.

"Well, normal girls," smirked Sokka before receiving a punch to the gut.

I'm sure they will be out soon. I showed them how to properly dress for the occasion," Toph said casually.

As if on queue, the two girls emerged from the hallway.

Aang blushed as Katara came into view. She sported a similar outfit to the one she used in the groups failed attempt to meet the Earth King months before. Her hair was pulled back into a traditional Earth Kingdom design, wrapped around a fan atop her head. The off-green dress she wore was, in fact, slightly too large for her, but she didn't seem to care as she made her way over to Aang.

"You might want to close your mouth before you swallow the fly buzzing around your face, dear," Suki smirked as she watched Sokka gape at her. She must admit, she did think she looked rather beautiful.

Suki wore a long, dark-green and yellow gown, adorn with gold lace around the hems of her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back to the crown of her head and pinned with a small, gold bracket. A large arboreal flower was placed to the right of her head, its stem buried into her hair. Makeup covered her cheeks in a deep red with green shadow above her dark blue eyes.

Sokka was dumbstruck, unable to speak. She smiled and glided forward.

"Well, if everyone is done exchanging googlely eyes, we can go," Toph complained as they laughed.

* * *

The sun had long left the sky when the door to the house had reopened to the common room. Aang and Katara burst through the room and into the hallway to change before the other three could even hobble their way inside.

"How can they even think about going out again? I'm stuffed and exhausted," Toph moaned as she fell onto the sofa.

Sokka and Suki seated themselves beside her.

"It's their first date, Toph," said Suki as she leaned back into the cushion. "Wow Sokka, you were right. This is useful."

Sokka smiled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Toph blew the banes out of her face and frowned.

"Yeah, I still don't see what the big deal is," she said.

About that time, Aang burst into the living room. He was dressed casually, wearing his brown pants and a loose fitting green shirt over a tunic.

Suki shuttered at the scene. Aang had no sense in clothing. Sokka had tried to take Aang shopping for outfits; however he ended up shopping alone. Aang had hurriedly bought three outfits, without trying them on, and flew out of the store on his glider, thus ending their attempts to dress Aang.

Aang happily floated over to the three teenagers lounging on the couch and plopped down beside Toph's head, his silly grin never leaving his face.

"Well, aren't you dull tonight," Toph remarked sarcastically. Aang continued to smile at her the looked up at Sokka and Suki.

"I'm so nervous, I'm shaking all over," Aang stated as he looked to the entrance of the hallway expectantly.

"You'll be fine. You're just going out to dinner with my sister, who you've lived with for over a year now," Sokka said, smirking as he mentioned how long they had known one another.

"You're right, I shouldn't be so nervous," Aang said as he wrung his hands together, before smacking his forehead. "Aw, but what if I mess up or say something stupid or embarrass her or spill my food on her or-"

Aang's ramble was cut short by a hand coming down on the side of his face so hard, it knocked him to the floor.

"Would you just shut up! Everything will go fine. You're getting worried over nothing," Toph scolded Aang harshly as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "Now sit up and wait on her to come."

Aang didn't have to wait, for Katara walked into the room just as he got to his feet. Aang felt as though his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful.

Katara had let her hair flow freely down her back. She had taken strands of hair above her temples and braided them, pulling them back to meet at the back in place of her normal hair loops. She wore a simple sleeveless light-green dress that fell to her feet with two small gold bracelets on each of her wrists.

She smiled as she approached Aang.

"Are you ready?" she asked Aang shyly, then scowled at her snickering brother over his shoulder.

"Yes," Aang smiled back at her as he took her arm.

"Than we shall leave, Lord Aang," she grinned playfully as they strolled to the front door.

"As you wish, Lady Katara."

Toph sat her feet onto the ground to watch them as they left.

"Did you see his face when she came in? I thought he was going to pass out on the floor!" Sokka laughed, but Suki silenced him with a quick jab to the ribs.

"Shh, they can still hear you," she hissed.

From outside on the porch, Katara's voice carried inside to the group as they left.

"Oh my Aang, why is your face red?"

* * *

**So, did you like? As any girl reading this can tell, I don't know a thing about makeup, so I probably used the wrong vocabulary. My bad! I'm expecting about three more chapters in this story, then I will begin writing another Kataang fic (and a Teen Titan one, gotta love that show). I'm either going to do an Action/Drama one or a Trajedy (If you prefer me to do one of these genres or have any other ideas, PM about them). I've already gotten some feedback from Hqudsi45, and liked the idea(s) a lot! As always, feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while. LIFE HAS JUST BEEN CRAZY! **

**Yeah, so I'm expecting to add two more chapters to this fic then I will create an alt-storyline fic based off of this fic. Wow, that made sense in my mind. Sorry. **

**This chapter was inspired by my first date. Yeah, I was like Aang. Read and enjoy...**

* * *

Lunar light glittered through the branches of the blossoming trees that lined the cobblestone avenue. Aang and Katara strolled down the busy road towards a classy restaurant. It was situated at the end of the lane, orange light poured forth from its welcoming doors. Since he was the Avatar, Aang had enough power to live in the Upper-Ring of Ba Sing Se, even though he had barely a coin to his name. The aristocracy was still awed that he resided in the city, and attempted to coddle him wherever he went. Normally, Aang would kindly refuse the gifts they hurled at him; however, this instance was a bit different.

"Are we eating there, Aang? It's huge!" Katara exclaimed as they neared the building.

She was right. The restaurant was so large, it could be mistaken for a guest palace. Its four stories caused it to tower over the sea of buildings around it. Katara couldn't help but to notice the fine details of the exterior. Decorative green and yellow drapery hung below the second story windows, creating a feeling of royalty. Pots of plants lined the outside of the structure, ending at the stairs to the entrance were a man awaited guests.

"Greetings, Avatar Aang," he welcomed them as they approached the entrance. Aang and Katara bowed slightly in response. He seemed to eye Aang's eccentric dress quizzically before continuing. "We are honored that you and your friend have come to dine with us this evening. Our royal patio is unoccupied tonight. Would you wish to dine there?"

"That sounds great!" Aang beamed. Katara sighed and hid her eyes in embarrassment upon seeing the reaction of the pompous man. Aang still had not grasped the social quirks of the upper class.

"Right this way," motioned the waiter as they entered the building. The two gasped as they took in the scene before them. The building was large and open. Polished wood lined the floors and walls; the ceiling was obscured in darkness. The main level that they were on spanned the space of the building, while the three floors above them were open in the center, creating balconies that overlooked the ground level. Hundreds of people filled the tables ahead, and didn't seem to notice that the Avatar had arrived.

"Sir, Ma'am," the call broke the couple out of their trance. "If you will follow me..."

The waiter led them up three sets of stairs and across the top floor to a hallway. Two grand sliding doors lay ahead. Aang could feel the soft summer night air ahead and knew they were nearing the outside. They walked through the doors to the patio outside and were shocked again. The scene was beautiful. A small square table with cushions sat before them, overlooking a grand view of the city. A sea of lights lay before them, running up to the base of the great Upper-ring wall. Jarred blossoming plants ran along the guard rail over the roof, giving them a secluded feel as they dined.

"This is perfect," uttered Katara, her mouth agape as the waiter smiled.

"What would you like to eat? We have a wide variety of meats and-"

"I'll take a salad," interrupted Aang, not realizing that the waiter had addressed Katara. It was customary in Earth Kingdom culture for the lady to order first.

The man nodded at him, with a hint of annoyance in his body language, then turned to Katara and recited the list of meats.

"I'll take the roast duck goose with lemon," she smiled.

The waiter bowed, then strode back to the kitchen.

Aang motioned for Katara to take a seat as they looked out onto the city below. A sudden wave of awkwardness washed over them. Aang's hand quaked at his side as he seated himself. He was so nervous that a line of sweat formed across his brow. The fears of earlier began to slowly return to him, until they were interrupted by Katara's voice.

"It's such a beautiful night," she sighed.

"Yeah," he responded quickly. How could she keep so calm?

Little did he know that, while appearing at ease, Katara was having a melt down on the inside. She had thought that she could remain cool throughout the evening, but… this was her first date! With Aang! What if she did something foolish? What if she spilled her drink on him or choked on her food or-

The waiter returned to the table with two glasses of cold water and two warm mugs of tea. After placing them on the table, he retreated to the hall, leaving the couple alone again. Aang sipped his water nervously, which was noticed by Katara. She smiled at his unease.

"Are you nervous Aang?"

"No, why would I be nervous? I mean, we've known each other for a long time now and I don't think dating will change the fact that we're comfortable around each-other-because-we've-known-each-other-for-a…" Aang babbled as he scratched the hair on the back of his head. He stopped as he saw Katara's expression change from curiosity to smug.

"So I am making you nervous. Its okay Aang, I'm nervous too. It's also my first date."

* * *

"So then I was like, 'I'm not gonna' throw a tomato at you, I'm gonna' throw a penguin.' Huh, huh?" Sokka beamed as he looked at Toph and Suki, expecting compliments. They had not moved from the couch since the couple left on their date and Sokka was attempting to bring humor to the conversation. Suki gave him a painful smile (she was wishing he would stop); however Toph didn't react at all.

"What do you think Toph, wasn't it funny?"

The blind bender did not respond. Sokka could not see her face, for she lay with her legs bent on the new couch.

"Toph? Toph?!"

"Huh-what?!" came the girls voice. "Oh, sorry Sokka. I was just tuning you out."

* * *

Finishing his salad, Aang set his plate on the floor to his right and leaned his elbows onto the table as he watched Katara finish her meal. She had torn into the duck goose ravenously, much to Aang's surprise, and had nearly finished her meal. He smiled as she ate, the pure joy that filled him in Katara's presence slowly building up inside of him. He loved her and she felt the same for him. Sometimes, he stopped to think about all they had been through in little over a year. It had seemed like a lifetime ago that he had awoken from the iceberg to her face. Oh, how he had longed to kiss her at that moment. She was the most beautiful girl that he had seen. Even though they were together now, he had only _really_ kissed her once.

"Aang?"

He was shaken out of his dreamy thoughts by Katara's voice.

"You've been zoning out a lot tonight. Are you okay?" she asked as she sat her plate aside.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…" Aang said dreamily as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Of me? Is that why you were staring?" Katara asked in a foe-seductive voice, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, I was," Aang stated simply.

"Oh," Katara raised an eyebrow. "And _exactly_ what were you thinking."

Aang scooted over to where she was seated and grabbed her hand. She seemed mildly taken aback by his boldness as he leaned in.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," he whispered as he leaned in to meet her lips.

"Okay, okay, one more," Sokka cracked a smile as the two girls in his company sighed. "What has water and sugar and is made with-" but he didn't finish his joke as the door cracked open. Katara and Aang fumbled inside, closing the door loudly while giggling.

"Hey guys! How was it?!" Suki jumped to her feet, happy to be rid of her boyfriend's lame jokes.

"You guys sound like you had a good time!" exclaimed Toph as she stood to join Suki, who was embracing Katara in a hug.

"Wait, I didn't get to finish my joke!" whined Sokka as Toph moved to Katara and Aang.

"That's okay Sokka, you can tell it too us tomorrow at breakfast," said Suki hugged Aang.

"But I won't remember it that long!"

"That's the point, Meatbrain," Toph smirked as she leaned in to hug Aang. As she pulled away, she stopped and sniffed his breath. "Speaking of… Aang, did you eat meat?"

"No, why?" Aang asked, completely unaware of Katara's eyes widening beside him.

"Well, you're breath smells like salad and duck goose."

* * *

**What did you think? Review! Oh, and thanks for your ideas guys. I will keep them in mind for the FUTURE...**


	10. Chapter 9: Time Changes Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the wait, life is even crazier now. My friend wrote the first part of the story, which is why the style of writing is different. He likes first person, but I bugged him enough to write it. Basketball is almost over (we're competing in the state playoffs!!!), so I'll be able to write more until tennis (yes, I love sports).**

* * *

It had been four hard, tough years. Aiding the hurt and needing, helping the world recover from the war, preventing riots, and the stresses of international relations had kept the gaang in a constant state of work. When everyone was lucky enough to meet up in Ba Sing Se, there was no leisure time like they had in the old days. Sokka had become not only a grand warrior and strategist, but a diplomat as well. He constantly relayed messages back and forth between the rebuilt Southern Watertribe and the Earth Kingdom, rarely coming in contact with his friends. Suki had returned to her home before Sokka had left for the South Pole. Pressure from the Kyoshi Warriors made her cave into leaving the house in Ba Sing Se. However, two winters ago, Suki returned to the Earth Kingdom capital, along with the other warriors, in search of her friends. She had found Toph, who, unlike the others, had remained in the city until spring. Toph instructed Suki to wait. Sokka was due to visit the palace soon on issues of trade, while Aang and Katara's arrival time was unknown.

Of all the member of "Team Avatar," Aang and Katara were the only ones to stay together. When Aang left to aid towns across the continent, Katara made it clear that he would not leave without her. Toph joined them as they flew across the Earth Kingdom, distributing rations and helping refugees return to their homes. Katara was dedicated in helping the hungry, going so far as to sacrifice her own rations to starving children and parents. When they returned to Ba Sing Se (one year after they left), the Earth King appointed Toph as supervisor to the restoration of Lower Ba Sing Se. Traveling the globe had helped Kuei sympathize with the poor. The sympathy created a new drive within him, like a burning flame, to help the millions of hurting people in the Earth Kingdom. He started his efforts in Ba Sing Se, and imagined Toph to be the perfect spokesperson. She was strong, independent, and held a commanding presence. Surely she would be perfect for the job of whipping stingy nobles into donating their vast wealth to the cause (the Earth Kingdom had been bankrupted by the Hundred Year War). Toph reluctantly agreed, saddened to leave her friends. Aang promised that they would return soon, after helping the Fire Nation Colony refugees return home to their native lands. A year passed, and they did not return. Toph hadn't even received information on their whereabouts. She rarely saw Sokka, and spent much of her time alone. These changes were tough on the blind earthbending master, who withdrew in herself

Suki's return had lifted Toph out of her gloomy solitude. Finally, she was not alone! The Kyoshi Warriors were treated as guests of the court and given residence in the Upper Ring. Suki chose to stay with Toph, however trained with the warriors during the day. Suki had missed her friends (part of the reason that she convinced the warriors to follow her to Ba Sing Se), however the main reason she was eager to return was that she desperately missed seeing the center of her universe, Sokka. She had hated leaving him, even though she knew that her departure was temporary and that she would see him again. She had hoped that, upon her return, she would find Sokka waiting at the door of the house for her arrival. Unfortunately for her, she had come to find that he had left shortly after she did. The news that he had taken on the responsibility of the diplomat for the Southern Watertribe shocked her, but she concluded that he would eventually return. He did, nearly a week later. Their reunion was touching, to say the least. After spending a week in the Imperial Palace, Sokka left. Though this time, another person accompanied him to the South Pole.

Toph was alone again for another two years. She had declined the offer of traveling with Sokka and Suki to the South Pole, explaining that she would be unable to see anything. Although she was occasionally visited by the flouncy Ty Lee, Toph spent most of her time in solitude. The Earth King no longer required her services for accumulating revenue, leaving her bored and unoccupied. At first, she had strolled the streets of the city and watched the Kyoshi Warriors practice, however, over time she grew bored with the activities. Two more years passed before Suki and Sokka returned from their trip. This time though, it was permanent.

"How long are you here?" Toph had asked after embracing him in a hug.

"Permanently, I resigned as diplomat… from pressure by my dad. He said that I need to enjoy my youth, not act as a mail service between kingdoms." He had replied.

Part of the group had reunited, though no one had heard from Aang and Katara in three years. No word had come from them since Aang's farewell to Toph. That all was about to change.

Sokka yawned as he stretched in bed; the morning sunlight filling his room with yellow tint as the sun peaked over the Inner Wall. He looked over to the right side of his bed where the covers had been remade earlier that morning. Suki had woken at the crack of dawn to train with the Kyoshi Warriors at their studio in the Middle Ring. She was a morning person; as soon as she woke up, she probably flew out of bed and got ready for training. He, however, was certainly not a morning person. Rolling out of bed, Sokka eyed himself sleepily in the mirror. Brushing his long hair behind his ears with his fingers, he scratched his itching armpit and examined himself in the mirror.

"I don't feel like digging for my clothes," he mumbled to himself as he sauntered into the common room (in search of food). It was empty, as usual.

"Predictable," muttered Sokka, feeling somewhat relieved that he did not have to confront the resident blind earthbender. He knew she would have a go at his current appearance. Thank goodness Toph sleeps in!

He then noticed a note lying on the table to his right. He walked over and picked up the note, squinting his eyes to read to rapidly-drawn letters.

_Sokka,_

_I've gone to train with the warriors this morning and I'm going shopping with Ty Lee around lunch. Don't worry, you're not missing anything (it is __**girl**__ shopping). Just letting you know that you're going to be on your own for lunch. Love you!_

_Suki_

_Oh, and get the mail when it comes. YOU BETTER REMEMBER, OR ELSE! ;)_

Sokka smiled at the foe-threat written on the paper and set it back down on the table. He walked to the front doors and slid them open to reveal the warm summer air from the street outside. He loved the feeling of the summer sun on his skin; it heated his body with its yellow rays. Stretching in relaxation, he turned to the mail box near the door and pulled out the papers. He scanned through them until his eyes landed on a letter sealed with the Fire Nation insignia branded on the front. Anticipation flooded Sokka as he tore open the seal and rolled the paper out, letting the others drop the porch. He scanned the letters content, his eyes finally coming to rest at the signatures at the bottom. Emotions flooded Sokka's mind, rooting him in place. He was unable to react. Out of the war of emotions inside his mind, a new feeling began to grow in dominance; the feeling of joy. Sokka hadn't ever felt as happy as he did at that moment. After four long years! He had to tell someone!

Sokka rushed back into the house, thundering through the hallway and barged into Toph's bedroom, all the while wearing a huge, silly grin. Toph lay sprawled across the floor, her head off the mat and her hair spread out like a mop. Startled by Sokka's sudden entrance, Toph leaped into the air, releasing a scream of surprise. She landed roughly on her back, dazed for second before she sat up. She had little more time to react, for Sokka was now grasping her shoulders and shaking her back and forth like a rag doll.

"They're coming home, they're coming home, they're coming home, they're coming home!" Sokka screeched as he embraced the bewildered Toph. She quickly regained her composure and shoved the young man off of her.

"What is going on?! Don't hug me while your nearly naked, you sick perv-!" she began, but Sokka cut her off with a cry of joy.

"Aang and Katara wrote, they're comin' home!"

* * *

**Well... I shook it up a little bit. What did you think? What do you think will happen? Review (yes, that _was_ a command).**


	11. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Heh heh heh... soooooo... um... sorry for the wait... well, um--please don't kill me!**

**This is the final chapter of this story. I might do a continuation if you guys want. I'll update the other stories soon!**

* * *

Suki yawned to herself as she ascended the stairs to the porch; carrying all of the bags she had collected from her shopping was quite a work-out. She and the other warriors had managed to find plenty of items to fill their need of weapons. Of course, Ty Lee had also convinced Suki into purchasing many "cute" clothes, as well. Setting them down neatly to the side, she began to slide open the door. However, the door was flung open without her exerting barely any force. Sokka, now fully dressed in his standard water tribe garments, rushed through the opening and collided with the stunned Kyoshi warrior. Sokka was laughing resoundingly, which was beginning to attract the attention of neighbors.

"Sokka, what has gotten' into you?!" Suki hissed, embarrassed by the unwanted attention.

Sokka hovered over her face, his eyes dancing in excitement. "They're coming home. Katara and Aang are coming home!"

Suki smiled at the news, but was unable to vocally react because of a kiss planted on her lips by Sokka. He pulled her to her feet and embraced her in excitement.

"I haven't seen my sister or Aang in four years and they are finally coming home! I can't wait any longer!" Sokka exclaimed brightly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ugh, are you crying _again_, Meatbrain?" Toph moaned antagonizingly as she strolled over to the door, still unclean and in her bed clothes.

Suki beamed at them both, her own excitement was building up within her, as well. She hadn't seen the Avatar or the master water bender in four years, either. She had missed Aang's carefree spirit and loving personality and Katara's mother-like role in the family was severely needed to restore orderly structure. How much had they changed? She smiled as Toph irritably swatted Sokka in the back of the head to silence him. She knew that, although Toph didn't appear to be joyful as she and Sokka were, she was internally just as excited. She had lived alone for a long time and after to being accustomed to living with others, she did not take their departure very well. Aang had been Toph's best friend and Katara was her support system for whenever she was down. Suki suddenly realized then that maybe Toph was angry with them for not staying in contact for over two years.

Sokka noticed that Suki was no longer grinning; she seemed lost in deep thought as her gaze seemed unfocused and distant. "Hey Suki, aren't you happy? Did you hear me? The note said that they are coming home with the letter. That means that they will be back any time now!"

Suki snapped out of her trance and winked at Sokka. "That's great, Sokka! I'm really excited and can't wait either!"

"Well, this is touching and all, but the house-" Toph piped up, motioning behind them to the cluttered common room, "-in this state, will cause Katara to have a fit unless she's become a lazy mess in her travels. If we wanted to avoid a Katara-forced labor camp when they get here, then we better start cleaning!"

* * *

Light from the full moon in the night sky shone down onto the street, illuminating the details of the manor homes. The homes were all dark; shadows cloaking the rooms from view. All were dark, except the Gaang's villa. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were stretched out on the sofa, collectively staring at the sliding doors that led to the front porch. Sokka had impatiently waited for the return of his sister and Aang for the entire day and was forcing his housemates to stay up late in order to catch the couple if they arrived during the night. Much to Sokka's annoyance, Toph wasn't into the idea of sleep deprivation. She had renounced the idea from the start and continued to grumble as the hours passed. Suki yawned and stretched her legs, snuggling close to her love. She didn't mind the idea; Suki enjoyed time with Sokka at any hour. She had drowsed off several times in his lap and seemed to be near doing so again.

"Sokka, I want to go to bed. The moon has passed its peak and I'm tired. The note didn't say that they'd be here today," Toph complained.

"We have to be awake when they get here Toph!" snapped Sokka irritably, the lack of sleep and the persistence of her complaining beginning to eat at him. "I've told you now a thousand times: I haven't seen my sister in over _**four years**_."

"Well-" Toph began.

Sokka, though excited and motivated by the prospect of seeing Aang and Katara, was not dealing well with the lack of sleep and was growing ever more irritated by the squabble happening above her.

"They could be here any minute; We have to greet them home!" shouted Sokka.

"We have to have sleep, Sokka! It won't make any difference whether we see them now or in the morning!" Toph's voice rose, the atmosphere in the room becoming tenser by the minute.

"Do you know what, Toph?! It sounds like to me that you don't care whether or not you see Aang and Katara again! What's your problem?!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka!" scolded Suki, her eyes flashing open in anger. "Don't say horrible things like-"

"Wait Suki!" shouted Toph, holding up her hand to silence the warrior as she turned her attention back to Sokka. "Maybe you're right, maybe I don't care."

A look of disgust formed on Sokka's features. His brows lowered as he clamped his jaw tightly closed in attempts to hold back angry vulgarities. How dare she say such a thing.

"Aang and Katara left us for four years! They didn't even bother writing us until today. For all we knew, they could have been dead! When I was all alone here, looking after the place myself, the never once came back to give me company. They didn't even care!" Toph was shouting at the top of her lungs now.

"Guys, quit this now! Both of you are acting like rotten kids!" shouted Suki, sitting up to create a visual wall between them.

"So you're angry at them because you feel sorry for yourself, huh? Well if you want to leave, that's fine. Aang and Katara were out restoring balance to the world. They did not have time to worry about such childish and irrelevant things as babysitting _you_. If you really just don't care about seeing them again, then you can leave!" Sokka ranted at her, flames of anger burning in his eyes.

At that, Toph rose to her feet indignantly and stormed out of the house, slamming the sliding door like an angry child as she went.

Sokka and Suki listened to the feet stomping down the stairs and on to the street as Toph left the home. Suki rose to a sitting position and irritably smacked Sokka on the side of the head.

"Well you've done it now, Sokka. Look what has resulted from this!"

Sokka violently whirled to face her, still fuming from his recent fight.

"She deserved every bit of it! She didn't even care that they were coming home! Why are you siding with her?!"

Suki smacked her forehead, obviously loosing the last bits of patience and reserve that she had left.

"Of course she cares Sokka! She's just a sixteen-year-old girl; she's emotional about their return because she was hurt. You didn't have to blow up on her like that!"

"Me? She's the one that reacted like a baby!" Sokka crossed his arms and glared towards the front door.

"You are acting like a baby right now," Suki snapped back.

Sokka's glare shifted to his girlfriend, "Maybe I'm tired, ever considered that?"

Suki's gaze softened at that. She realized that they were on edge from the lack of sleep. Perhaps a nap would do them good.

"Sokka, I think we should try and get some sleep."

"No, I want to be awake for when Aang and Katara arrive. You can though," Sokka said stubbornly, motioning for her to lay in his lap.

Suki obliged and laid her head to rest on his thigh. She closed her eyes and immediately felt the veil of sleep coming over her, but remembered something she had forgotten to ask Sokka.

"Will you wake me when they arrive?"

"Of course I will," Sokka responded as if it were a preposterous question.

"Goodnight" Suki said with finality as she closed her eyes.

Sokka stroked her hair, his eyes fixed on the front door. He felt himself begin to doze off and shook himself awake. He mustn't succumb to sleep. He had stayed up all night before and could do it again! He just needed someone to talk to… Suki was asleep and Toph was off sulking and pouting somewhere… he was so screwed.

A sound at the door stirred Sokka but after a few minutes of silence, he resumed his pondering. Just a little while longer and he—they'ed—he'd all—he wasn't making much sense any longer—tired?

Sokka collapsed onto the couch, the movement of his hip shifting Suki but miraculously not awakening. His snores soon rose to be overheard outside the villa.

* * *

Toph strode alone along the street, tears flowing from her eyes. Her shoulder-length hair was jumbled into a mess so that if anyone from the neighborhood were to have seen her, they would've mistaken her for a beggar.

Why had she said those horrible things to Sokka? He will never forgive her. She didn't even really mean them. She was not really that angry with Aang and Katara. She was angry with life and how unfair it seemed sometimes. She was angry with the Earth King for requesting her services so long ago and denying her the ability to travel with her friends and most of all, she was angry with herself for being alone for so long. She could have returned to her family during that time. Her parents hadn't seen her in years, but she never returned to them out of fear of missing her friends. Maybe that's what she needed now. As she turned the corner onto the main corridor leading to the different sections of the city, she sighed and hung her head in remorse and regret. She ascended some stairs to a shop entrance and hopped onto the wooden railing, dangling her feet into the air. She was now completely blind however she did not care the slightest. The feeling actually comforted her. She felt that when she escaped sight, her mind could relax and she could hide from her problems. It was rather liberating, hanging blindly from the railing of that shop. As Toph sat with tears still flowing from her cheeks, she was unaware of the sky bison that landed a few yards away from her.

* * *

Light poured into Sokka's face as the morning sun rose above the trees outside. He yawned and stretched his arms, looking down at his hip to see his beloved Suki still sleeping in the shadows. He became entranced by her serenity; he loved watching her sleep.

Suddenly he was woken up out of his daydream by the realization that he'd fallen asleep during the night.

"Crap, they could already be here!" he hissed to himself.

He slowly rose, carefully resting Suki's head onto the couch. The room appeared the same as it did last night. Sokka tip-toed to the front door, cracked it open and peered out onto the street. The usual morning traffic was up and about but there were no signs of the bald monk or the Watertribe master anywhere. Sokka crossed the common room and leaned through the opened window in the back to check the stables. There wasn't a giant sky bison grazing in his pen either.

Sokka sighed and pursed his lips together in thought. Well, at least he had not missed their return. Even so, that did not seem as important to Sokka now. He didn't care how they returned; he simply longed to see both of them back in his life again.

A crash from the kitchen snapped Sokka out of his thoughts. It sounded as though someone had dropped a large metal item to the floor.

"Damnit, Toph," Sokka muttered. "She'll wake Suki if she keeps it up. I didn't know she even liked to cook."

He made his way towards the kitchen to investigate the sound. Maybe she was making him breakfast this morning as a way to apologize for the fight last night. Sokka frowned slightly at that, regretting what he said to his friend. It might have really hurt her.

He entered the kitchen prepared to apologize and opened his mouth to do so when the words caught in his throat. The girl standing at the sink with her back facing him was not Toph. She was about a foot taller than Toph. Her thick, dark brown hair hung in waves down her back, flowing below her waist. Her dark skin glowed in the morning light against her light blue silk dress as she hummed softly to herself, unaware that someone was standing behind her. Sokka stared, unable to speak with his unresponsive brain. She was standing in front of him.

"K-k," he stuttered so softly that he could barely make out his own voice. The girl did not turn or have seemed to have heard him. Suddenly, from the depths of his heart there rose an emotion, charging up through his body to his brain. His voice was no longer caught in his throat from shock.

"Katara!" he belted with joy.

The girl turned, her hair fanning out as her face came into view. Her crystal blue eyes lit up upon seeing her brother.

"Sokka!" she shouted, bounding towards him.

"Katara!"

They met in an embrace, laughing the whole time as Sokka spun her about.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Look at how you've grown; you've made a beautiful woman!" Sokka exclaimed, releasing her from his embrace.

She backed up, smirking as she did.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sokka. You look a lot like Dad now… well, without the beard and the wrinkles and the long hair." She burst out into laughter and Sokka did the same.

"Where's Aang and Appa?" asked Sokka after he stopped laughing. "I looked out back but Appa wasn't in his stables."

"They've gone to meet with the Earth King." Katara replied, pulling her hair out of her flawless face. "I wanted to stay here and be with the two of you when you got up. Toph went with Aang. Speaking of the two of you, how have you and Suki been?"

"Great!" Sokka smiled. "I did a couple of jobs for Dad while you two were gone but other than that we've stayed right here in Ba Sing Se."

"That's great. I'll tell you more about what we did when Aang gets back from his visit. He should be back any-"

Katara needn't to finish her sentence as a loud groan from Appa signaled that the spoken boy had returned. The two jogged out of the kitchen and into the common room as the front door slid open to reveal two figures. Toph stood by a tall young man with shaggy black hair cropped short with a blue arrow pointed down his forehead. He was dressed rather humbly in an orange airbender monk tunic compared to Katara's blue silk dress. He currently wore a goofy grin and ran up to Sokka as he entered the room with Toph.

"Sokka! It's really you—I haven't seen you in forever!" Aang cried as he collided with the warrior.

"Aang! How are you and how did you grow to be as tall as me?!" Sokka exclaimed brightly.

Aang laughed with his large grin as Momo entered the villa and perched upon his shoulder.

"We've been so busy the last few years; I'm so glad that we are back home!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hey there little buddy," smiled Sokka as he scratched Momo behind the ears.

"We can catch up during lunch." Aang said as he watched Suki rise sleepily from the couch. "But for now, since everyone is up, Katara and I have an announcement to make. Zuko already knows but the rest of you have yet to be filled in."

He turned to Katara as if to silently ask if he could reveal their secret. She smiled and nodded, but before they could speak, Toph stepped forward and motioned to Sokka to draw his attention away from the others.

"Before you do, I have something to say." Toph sighed, looking up and touching Sokka on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about last night and I didn't mean what I said. Can you forgive me?"

Sokka smiled at the blind girl and nodded his head. "Of course I can. Can you forgive me for what I said to you?"

"I don't know, Meatbrain," Toph smiled factiously, sounding like her old self. "You might have to clean my room for a few weeks before that happens."

They laughed as Suki rose to join them, greeting Aang and Katara with a hug. "What was the announcement you were going to make?" she asked.

"Well," began Aang, holding Katara's hand.

"Were engaged," finished Katara, smiling at the gasps from the others.

"You're… you're what?!" Sokka asked shrilly, his voice breaking similarly like how it did four years prior.

The couple laughed as sounds of applause and congratulation rose from the group. Sokka rushed forward to hug them both.

"This calls for a celebratory feast!" he announced, pointing his index finger into the air regally. "To Iroh's tea shop!"

The group agreed vocally with cheers as they exited the house and walked down the stone street, their laughter filling the corridor as the troubles of the night before were washed away by the new feeling of completeness. They were together now, the family was reunited. Through tough struggles and even long periods of absence, they were all inseparably close and with each other; they would take on any challenge that lay ahead. But for Aang and Katara, the return to their family in Ba Sing Se was the missing piece in their life that they found to be the most treasurable of them all (besides each other, of course).

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Sorry again for the huge gap in the update. I will continue to write this summmer, peace.**


	12. UPDATE!

Guess what readers, Missing Pieces isn't over! Tricked you!

I was unhappy with the last chapter (especially as a conclussion to the story) and I'll update soon. Unfortunately, I'm at the beach for a while so the update will be in a week or so. It will make up for my sucky false-conclussion though; I plan to make it a VERY long chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
